Waking Up In Vegas
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: Just a songfic oneshot with Greg Sanders and an OC. They both wake up in Vegas everyday. But when they wake up with each other? Rate and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters just the OC I put in here.

Waking Up In Vegas

Greg blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around him. He was in a hotel room bed, naked beside his coworker Jessica who was also naked. His head was hurting and it took him a second to register what was going on here.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asked irritated that the loud guy woke her up. She sat up and screamed and pulled the blanket over her.

"The one time I get to sleep with you and I cant freaking remember it?" He growled.

"You act like you've been waiting for it." She scoffed and looked over at him who was glaring, "Oh right."

He looked her over and chuckled a little bit.

"What?"

"You have glitter all over you."

"And I suppose that's you're Elvis outfit over there." She motioned to the sparkly jumpsuit lying on the floor.

"That's probably where you got the glitter from." Greg smirked.

Jessica bit her lip, "To bad you can't remember it huh. Guess you won't know for sure."

Greg noticed his class ring was on her left finger and he had a wedding band on his. He swallowed hard, "Do you think maybe we got…"

"Hitched?"

"Yeah that."

"We could go check the casino chapels just to be sure." Jessica suggested.

"Do you know where our clothes are?"

Jessica looked beside her and found one of Greg's non-Elvis shirts. She quickly slipped it on and got out of the bed. And searched for her clothes around the room. While she was searching one of their phones rang she answered it.

"Hello."

"Jessica?"

"Yeah."

"This is Nick. Why are you answering Greg's phone?"

"I'm not sure."

Nick laughed, "Did you get drunk?"

"I don't know… I'm pretty sure."

"Hey Warrick! Sanders slept with Jess!" She heard Nick yell before both of the men started laughing.

She hung up and the threw the phone at Greg, "This is yours."

"And these are yours." He smirked and held up a pair of lacy underwear and a bra.

"Why don't you give them to me then?"

"Come get them."

Reluctantly Jessica walked over to him and reached for her under garments but her held them up so she couldn't reach. She sighed, "What are you doing?"

"How about a kiss for your loving husband?" He smirked.

"Loving? Ha. And you don't even know if you're my husband yet."

"I am loving and I'm just going by the obvious right now. So what do you say about that kiss?"

Jessica rolled her eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in as he kissed her back. He bit her lip asking for entrance into her mouth when that didn't work he grabbed her ass making her gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and guided her over to the bed. She pulled away and snatched her clothes from him.

"I didn't agree to sleep or make out with you."

"But, we're married. That's what newlyweds do."

"You don't know that yet."

"If we are?"

"I'll make out with you."

"And we'll see where it leads?"

"Don't push it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later On ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg and Jessica stood in front of the Chapel Priest. Greg had slipped his arm around her waist.

"Ah yes! I remember you two!" He smiled and laughed.

"Are we married?" Jessica asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, of course. Did you come to pick up your t-shirts and coffee mugs?"

Greg laughed and pulled out his wallet, "Of course!"

"No need you paid last night."

He stuffed it back in his pocket, "Of course. I wonder else I paid for last night."

The priest handed him a couple of bags and waved goodbye as the two of them walked out. Instantly Greg searched for a t-shirt. Once he found one he started to put it on. Jessica laughed as he looked at their goofy picture on the front of the shirt. Greg laughed and looked down.

Jessica walked behind him and noticed how the back said 'Mr. and Mrs. Sanders'. She smiled and stood beside him.

"Ya know Mrs. Jessica Sanders has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Jessica looked at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying things happen for a reason right? So maybe we should just stay married for a little bit and see how it works out."

"Ok."

"Don't shoot it down so easily I mean- Wait did you just say ok?"

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"On two conditions though." She added.

"Ok?"

"You can't ever wear that shirt in public and I get a real ring."

"Deal." He grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the car.


End file.
